Llegó la hora
by MrNere88
Summary: Romano por fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por España,y viceversa. ¿Serán capaces de aceptar sus sentimientos y decírselo al otro?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí tenéis un two-shot que siempre he querido hacer. No sé por qué,pero el fanfic de _Años Después _ha desaparecido de la nada. Y lo peor es que se me han borrado los documentos del OpenOffice y no me acuerdo de nada xD

A partir de ahora me dedicaré a hacer drabbles y one-shots para mejorar mi modo de escritura,empezar a actuar,por decirlo así,con los personajes y evitar hacer OOC,que está mal visto por los propios autores y algunos lectores.

Además,el capítulo es en P.O.V de Romano

Los personajes tienen la edad que Himaruya-san les puso.

Disclaimer : Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia.

A saber cuándo haré un fanfic largo xP

Bueno,ahora os dejo con el fic :)

* * *

Recuerdo los días en que el abuelo Roma. No fueron los mejores,ya que él siempre prestaba más atención a Feliciano que a mí. En aquellos momentos que estaba en un rincón llorando solo,siempre pensaba que no podía ser querido por los demás,que esa sensación suponía una barrera entre yo y el mundo exterior.

_Flash Back_

Después de que nuestro _nonno _muriera por circunstancias desconocidas,mi hermano y yo paramos a acabar en la casa de Austria,el cual había invadido nuestro territorio y le pertenecíamos. Los dos teníamos que trabajar como sirvientas,además que observaba que a Feliciano lo trataban como a una

chica. Yo siempre he sido el maldito hermano mayor de personalidad rebelde,y siempre lo seré. Un día estaba sentado en el sofá cuando vi pasar a un chico de unos 12 años con el cabello de color castaño oscuro,ojos como esmeraldas y una sonrisa evidente. Me sonaba esa persona ; ¡Ahora lo recordaba!, ya que Hungría,una mujercita que también trabajaba en la casa de ese idiota y falso aristócrata,me habló de él : Según ella,ese chico era la personificación de España,un país cerca de Italia y compartía fronteras con el gabacho ese de Francia y Portugal,el cual era hermano biológico del español. No sabía por qué,pero me dio curiosidad ir a espiar a ese adolescente. Lo encontré en el salón de la mansió,hablando con el bastardo que tocaba el piano,el cual tenía a mi _fratello _en sus brazos.

-España,cuidarás del hermano mayor de este niño- Austria habló seriamente,mientras Feliciano replicaba :

-¡No,no te lleves a Romano,no sé que hacer sin él! ¡Estaré entre las garras de Sacro Imperio Romano,no quiero que eso ocurra!- Mi hermano lloraba como un poseso,con lágrimas en sus ojos y el semblante triste.

-Emm... Vale,estoy de acuerdo – Dijo el adolescente,con una expresión seria en su cara.

Y entonces,un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la espalda. Eso solo significaba una cosa : Iba a trabajar para ese desgraciado español,y era algo no me hacía mucha gracia. Pero quizás no era tan mala idea,ya que estar en la casa de la capital del país de proveniencia de ese bastardo por un tiempo era mejor que vivir en la casa del señoritingo que tenía por jefe.

Unos minutos después me fui a echar una siesta a mi habitación,ya que estaba muy cansado. En cuanto desperté,entraron Austria y Hungría.

-Italia Romano,ves preparando tus maletas. Te vas a vivir a la casa de España- Me dijo Austria seriamente- Hungría te echará una mano.

-Como usted mande,señor Edelstein – Obedeció inmediatamente.

En unos cuarenta minutos,ya estaba todo listo para que marcharse a la casa de aquel bastardo español que tendría por jefe por unos cuantos cientos de años. Salimos afuera de la casa y nos encontramos con él.

-Bueno,aquí tienes al niño. Si tienes alguna duda con él,me consultas. ¿De acuerdo? - Espetó el austríaco de manera que me dio un poco de miedo,pero lo soporté.

-Vale,gracias Roderich – Contestó Antonio contento.

Y entonces los dos nos fuimos a la casa de Antonio,pero yo no esperaba que ocurriesen tantos sucesos...

_ Fin del Flash Back_

Y quién lo diría...he acabado en mi casa de Nápoles,soportando a mi hermano,el macho patatas de Alemania y compañía. Además de que el pesado de América,el cejotas de Inglaterra,el pervertido de Francia,el aura maligna de Rusia y la sartén de China no nos dejaron en paz hasta que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Menos mal que ahora estamos en 2013,nos hemos salvado por los pelos.

Y lo peor es que empecé a sentir algo por ese idiota de España. Los dos somos amigos muy cercanos y quedamos de vez en cuando para salir a algún lugar como colegas. Pero en los últimos meses,he empezado a tener síntomas al parecer de una enfermedad desconocida, la cual los síntomas son estos :

-Te pones nervioso al saber que aquella persona está cerca tuyo.

-Empiezas a sentir como una especie de ruiditos en el estómago.

-Sonrojas cuando hablas con aquella persona.

Eso me pasaba cuando Tonio estaba conmigo o cerca de mí. Un día,fui a preguntar a mi hermano para saber si a él le había pasado lo mismo con Alemania. Él me dijo que sí, y preguntó por qué se lo cuestionaba. Entonces le conté todo el rollo con Antonio y me dijo que yo estaba enamorado de la misma personificación del país de la pasión. Unos minutos después,me despedí de Feliciano y volví a mi casa con el coche. Pasaron unos cuantos días para realizar lo que mi _fratello _me dijo ese momento,hace una semana,justamente :

"Está claro que sufres de amor. Amas a _Spagna _, pero no puedes admitirlo por lo cabezota que eres. Todas las demás naciones admiten que entre tú y Antonio hay algo,¡así que no pierdas más tiempo y haz que caiga a tus pies,como buen italiano que eres! "

Por tonto y idiota que fuera mi hermano,tuve que admitir que tenía toda la razón. Me decidí : mañana me iba a confesar a Antonio Fernández Carriedo de una vez por todas,ya ha sido demasiado tiempo esperando.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Vocabulario :

**Nonno : **Abuelo (Italiano)

**Fratello : **Hermano (Italiano)

**Spagna : **España (Italiano)

Dejadme un review si os ha gustado o queréis hacerme una crítica :)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Me encanta jugar con los sentimientos de los personajes~

Okay,no ._.

Bueno,Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo,el final,o no. Disfrutadlo :)

Disclaimer : Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Advertencias : El lenguaje de Lovino

* * *

Ahora el problema es... ¿cómo se lo voy a contar a ese bastardo? Sólo me imagino escenas de confesiones amorosas en películas cursis,la cuales me ponen lo pelos de punta y hacen que mi cara parezca un tomate,maldigo con todo mi corazón y un poco de cariño a quien inventó esa frase. Y lo peor es que Españ..- Antonio no capta la atmósfera de la situación como quien dice. Hay también posibilidades de que me rechazara, aunque no me lo esperaría de él siendo como es,diciéndome que me quiere,pero solo como amigo,no como pareja...Por cierto,¿Qué pensará el de mí...?

_P.o.v España_

Vaya días llevo...estoy cansado,sin ganas de hacer nada,mi jefe barbudo(Mariano Rajoy) me ha puesto un montón de trabajo y papeles a pesar de estar enfermo. Cómo me gustaría ver a mi Lovi,le echo mucho de menos,aunque no nos hayamos visto hace exactamente una semana... Hablando de Romano,en los últimos días que hemos estado juntos,cuando estaba junto a él,sentía emociones y sensaciones que no puedo expresar en palabras,al menos todavía. Le pregunté a Francis si este tipo de cosas que sentía junto a mi ex-sirviente eran normales, y el me dijo :

'' Sé perfectamente lo que te pasa. Estás enamorado de Romano. Ya te puedes ir haciendo a la idea de cómo se lo dirás. Además,te diré una cosa : Los dos habéis sido unos necios,todas las demás naciones saben que hay algo entre vosotros.''

Y aquí estoy,en mi casa,pensando como un tonto qué va a pasar entre nosotros dos si me llego a confesar. Y entonces se me viene una idea a la cabeza,que pocas se me vienen cuando estoy confuso: Le invito a venir a mi casa a comer, y entonces,cuando estemos los dos relajados,se lo digo.

Cojo el teléfono de la estantería en el salón y marco su número para llamarle.

-¿Diga? - él responde con una voz un poco tímida

-Hola Lovi,soy yo- le respondo.

-Ah,eres tú,bastardo. ¿Q-qué quieres? - me pregunta

-¿T-te gustaría venir a mi casa a comer?

-De acuerdo,estaré allí a las 14:00 . Adiós Toni

-Vale,nos vemos después.

Cuelgo el teléfono,me empiezo a vestir elegantemente y después preparo la comida. Cojo unos tomates y los corto mientras la pasta se bulle en la olla con el agua.

En unas 2 horas,ya estaba todo preparado. Ponía los cubiertos cuando el timbre sonó. Voy hacia la puerta,miro en la mirilla y resulta que es Lovino. Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido y me pongo más nervioso de lo que estaba esta mañana.

-¡Toño,abre ya ,que no estoy para tonterías! - Sigue siendo el mismo de antes.

_P.o.v. Normal_

España abre la puerta y se encuentra a un Romano bastante nervioso.

-¡Hola,Roma!- Toño lo abraza fuertemente. Lovino se sonroja un poco - ¡Jajaja,pareces un tomate!

-Cállate,joder. Y quítate, ¡que me estás asfixiando! - España lo suelta repentinamente.

-Lo siento. Bueno,bienvenido a mi humilde morada – Antonio le deja espacio para que entre.

-¿ No estará ninguno de tus amigos aquí?

-Ya les pedí que no vinieran hoy. Si no,ya estarían poniendo la casa patas arriba,jeje - Antonio sonríe como siempre.

Romano entra en la casa del español. De repente, memorias entran en la mente del italiano. Algunas buenas y otras malas (A/N : Mirad el capítulo 1).

-'Qué recuerdos...' – Piensa Lovino un poco desconcertado – 'Ay,maldición,ahora tengo que pensar

cómo confesarle mis sentimientos de una puñetera vez...'

-Bueno,¿vamos a comer? - Inmediatamente,Romano se asusta un poco a la reacción que ha sufrido a oír las palabras de España. - Emm,vale... pero primero sentémonos en el sofá,estoy un poco cansado..

Los dos se sentaron. En unos minutos,Romano decidió hacer algo que haría que se arrepintiera toda su vida,pero se sentiría satisfecho a la vez. Se acercó a Antonio,le tomó por el mentón y juntó sus labios con los del otro. Lo que Lovino no se esperaba es que España le correspondiera. Su ex- tutor sabía a tomates,pasión,todo lo que tenía la cultura española. Se separaron para buscar aire,al igual que debían explicaciones el uno al otro.

_-Ti amo troppo bastardo –_ Dijo Romano sonrojándose.

-Yo también te amo – España estaba con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Se abrazaron y compartieron más besos. Nada los separaría de ahora en adelante,porque querían estar toda la vida juntos.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?

-D-de acuerdo,vamos...

_P.o.v Romano_

Ay madre,quién me iba a decir que por fin lo he hecho. Me siento feliz,por una de las pocas malditas veces en toda mi puñetera vida. Mi mente se siente despejada,olvidando todo lo que me molesta a mi alrededor. Ahora sólo me importa una cosa : Él . Al parecer esos 500 años juntos ha servido para algo. Me alegro de tenerle,es la única persona que me hace tener esas sensaciones tan poco conocidas por mí mismo. Vale,ahora parezco todo un cursi,pero el idiota sí que es un romanticón. Me pidió matrimonio hace unos cuantos años,yo le dije que sí pero el muy maldito se lo tomó como una negativa. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estoy enamorado de él, al menos desde que tenía la apariemcia de un adolescente. Ahora,

_P.o.v España _

No me lo puedo creer. Nunca me había sentido tan relajado en todos los años de existencia que llevo en este mundo. Por fin me había confesado, estoy tranquilo,todos mis temores se han ido gracias a esas dos palabras que he querido decirle en los últimas décadas. Ahora mi siguiente tarea es preguntarle si quiere ser mi pareja y si podríamos casarnos. Espera,eso último es un poco como ir demasiado rápido. Tendría que pasar bastante rato para poder pedírselo. Pero ya le pedí la mano hace tiempo,pero me dijo que no.

_P.o.v Normal_

-Por cierto... - España se puso de rodillas ante Romano- ¿Querrías ser mi pareja? - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Pues claro que sí,bastardo! - El italiano lo besó plenamente en los labios.

_Time Skip ~_

Los dos estaban en la cama de Antonio. Lovino estaba escondido en el muscular cuerpo del otro,con una mano en su trasero,acariciándolo.

-Dentro de unos días me pondré ese traje de torero que tanto que te gusta~ - Susurró el español en el oído de Romano.

-¡Eh, yo no he dicho que me guste tu trasero! - Eso era uno de los asuntos que el italiano no admitiría ni muerto . El culo de España era uno de las cosas que le ponía en delirio. Nunca se lo diría a nadie,pero ese trasero ahora era todo suyo. Y quien lo tocara o lo observaba conocería el poder de la furia de Italia del Sur

_Fin_

* * *

Sí,admito que nuestro querido Antonio tiene el mejor trasero de Hetalia. Me encanta el capítulo 6 de la nueva temporada,es prácticamente Spamano en uno de sus máximos niveles *o*

¡Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic!


End file.
